Puerto Rico Survey
by MeliLovesYa
Summary: My OCs, the Puerto Rican duo, fill out a survey I found in a Fanfic! Carmen and Tulio are such fun.


**A/N** OC Survey thing I found on Satan Sweetie's fic: Hungary's Guide to Successful Original Characters. Thought it'd be neat to do with Cars and Tules. Carmen is the bold, Tulio is the italics, and the questions are normal.

**Basics**

1. Give a two or three word description of yourself.

**Funny and awesome **_sarcastic and laidback_

2. Do you have any nicknames, street names, titles, or aliases?

**Yeah, 'Cars'! I love it. **_Unfortunately, I do. It's 'Tules' and I blame Alfred for it._

3. What is your full birth name?

**Birth? Borikén. Time with Antonio? Carmen Fernandez Carriedo. Now? Carmen Jones. **_Birth was Igneri, time with Spain was Tulio Fernandez Carriedo, and now is Tulio Jones._

4. Where do you live?

**At America's house with the Philippines, Tulio, and Guam. **_At Alfred's with Cars, Guam, and the Philippines._

5. Why do you live there?

**We were signed over and he owns us now. **_Spain ceded us to America when he lost the Spanish-American war._

6. What is your citizenship status?

…**We can be citizens of things? AWESOME **_We're nations, we can't be citizens. Morons…_

**Physical Appearance**

1. How old are you?

**I'm hundreds of years old but I look 19-22. **_I look 17-19 but I'm hundreds of years old, technically._

2. What is your gender?

**I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN! **_I'm a man as far as my knowledge goes._

3. What is your species/race?

**I'm a nation, I guess. **_I have no clue. Nation, maybe?_

4. How tall are you?

**5'4" **_5'10"_

5. How much do you weigh?

**I don't like talking about my weight! Just kidding I weigh 115 pounds. **_148, if you must know. Cars says I'm fat but it's all muscles, trust me._

6. What is your general body type, frame, bone structure, and poise?

**I'm curvy, me thinks. My butt is kinda flat but I have huge boobs. Gilbert says they make a good pillow. **_I'm wiry. I can hold Carmen over my head, but I'm skinny._

7. What is your skin color?

**Nicely tanned. Not like a Mexican, but like a Cuban. **_Tan. A bit too dark for my liking, but I did fall asleep in the sun._

8. What is your hair color?

**Light brown. **_Blonde._

9. What is your hair style?

**Princess style. It keeps the hair out of my face and I get to use a clip! **_Down, mostly. Sometimes in a tiny ponytail, if need be._

10. Do you have any facial hair?

**I have eyebrows, yes. **_I'm trying to grow out a goatee, but I seem incapable. _

11. What is your eye color?

**Cloudy blue… **_Chocolate brown._

12. Does it change?

**They was originally a clear blue, but water pollution fogged 'em up. They don't change, really. **_Nope. I think that'd be weird._

13. How attractive are you (to yourself, to others)?

**I think I'm average, but a few guys say I'm pretty. I think they only look at my boobs. **_I don't care about any of that stuff._

14. What is your most distinguishing feature?

**My bright and almost never-ending smile, I'd say. **_My hair? No idea. Blonde seems to jump out at people._

15. Do you have any scars, tattoos, or birthmarks?

**I have many battle scars because I love to fight! I also have a light-spot birthmark on my lower back. **_Yeah, actually. Carmen once accidentally stabbed me with a scalpel and I have a scar on my bicep from it. _

16. If so, how did you acquire them?

**I just said. Wars. **_I told you. Carmen + sharp objects._

17. What do these distinguishing marks look like?

**Most of them are just lines, but I have a jagged scar from Kiku's Katana (I got it during WWII) on my right calf. My birthmark is shaped like a lima bean. **_It's just a line now._

18. Do they have any special significance?

**I think they're sexy. **_It reminds me to never trust Carmen with sharp objects._

19. Where are they located?

**I ALREADY SAID THAT. **_That has already been answered. I'm not writing it again._

20. How confident are you about your looks?

**Normal level, I guess. **_I couldn't care less._

**Personality and Traits**

1. How do you generally treat others?

**Like friends unless they sass me. Then I tear them apart. **_How I want to be treated. With complete indifference to everyone but Cars and Arthur._

2. Do you trust easily (perhaps too easily) or not?

**Yeah, sadly. **_Nope. I'm very cautious and skeptical._

3. Are you introverted (shy and withdrawn) or extroverted (outgoing)?

**Extroverted all the way. I'm so full of energy and malicious ideas. **_Neither. I'm not antisocial, but I'd rather not be bothered by people._

4. Are you a humble soul or blusteringly proud?

**Both, to an extent. I know I'm not a looker but I do know I have a great personality. **_Neither. I'm me. Deal with it._

5. Do you act differently than you feel (concealing your true thoughts)?

**Nope. If I feel something, I let the world know. **_Yeah, usually. People don't need to know how I feel._

6. What habits would you find most annoying in friends?

**Sassing me. **_Talking too much._

7. Is there any race, creed, alignment, religion, class, profession, political viewpoint, or the like against which you are strongly prejudiced, and why?

**Austrians and Belarusians. Because I hate Roderich and Natalia. **_Naw, I don't care what people are unless they piss me off._

8. How do others typically react to you?

**Most people are friendly and nice! **_Most just ignore me, which is good._

9. Why, in your opinion, do they act that way?

**I exude friendliness, duh. Right about now Prussia would say, "No, it's because I'm AWESOME!" **_'Cause that's how I treat them. With apathy._

10. What are your most annoying habits?

**Touching people. Like hugging, tackling, poking, etc. **_Falling asleep during important things or in awkward places._

11. What is your favorite color?

**Rainbow~ If not rainbow then green. **_Uh… Dark blue, I guess._

12. What place would you most like to visit?

**Hmn… England. I want to knock over Stonehenge. **_Greece. It seems real laid back there, you know?_

13. What annoys you the most?

**Sass. **_People._

14. What (if any) are your favorite forms of art?

**I like to paint things on Alfred when he's sleeping. With ketchup! **_The art of naptime. _

15. What is your most treasured possession?

**My Coat-of-Arms hair clip. **_My wooden cross necklace._

16. What things could you not live without?

**My friends/family, a blanket, and my hair clip. **My necklace, Arthur, a pillow, and my family.

17. What do you like about yourself?

**My sense of humor. **_My relaxed nature._

18. What do you hate about yourself?

**My sadistic and insane side and my hyperactivity. **_My tendency to fall asleep whenever I get bored._

19. What would you change about yourself?

**I would make myself less energetic and crazy. **_I'd like to be able to stay up during important events._

20. Give us a list of words that describe your personality/the way you perceive yourself.

**That could take, like, FOR EVER. **_Eh. Don't feel like it._

21. What are your hobbies?

**Chillin' with my friends and cooking.** _Drinking tea and sleeping._

**Other**

1. This survey gets a little personal; can you handle it?

**HELL YEAH **_I guess_

2. If you married the last person you texted, what would your last name be?

**Carmen Beilschmidt. **_Tulio Kirkland. Whoa._

3. Were you happy when you woke up today?

**I'm happy 99% of the time. So yes. **_No. I woke up to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' this morning._

4. When were you last on the phone? And with whom?

**Yesterday. With Alfred. **_Today, with Francis trying to talk me into becoming friends with him rather than Arthur._

5. What are you excited for?

**Everything. **_Tea time, honestly._

6. Honestly, who was the last person to tell you they love you?

**Tules. **_Cars._

7. What's the last thing you put in your mouth?

**You really want to know? A lollipop! **_Cheetos._

8. Have a best friend?

**Yeah! Gilbo! **_Arthur._

9. Are you scared to fall in love?

**No, I can't wait to fall in love. **_Love? How useless. I mean, I love my family, but actual romance is troublesome._

10. Do you think teenagers can be in love?

**Hell yes they can. **_Depends on the teens._

11. Last person you wanted to punch in the face?

**Roderich. **_Whoever wrote 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'_

12. What time is it right this second?

**9:27 PM EST.** _9:48 PM EST._

13. What do you want right now?

**YOUR MOTHER **_Some more Cheetos._

14. Who was the last person you took a picture with?

**Either Ivan or Gilbert. I don't remember which. **_I don't like taking pictures._

15. Are you single/taken/heartbroken/or confused?

**Single. **_Single._

16. When was the last time you cried?

**This morning when I found out Alfred ate all the Pop-tarts. **_A few years ago. Not sure about what._

17. Do you have a good relationship with your parents?

**My mom is dead and I don't have a father. We have an AWESOME relationship. **_I don't actually have parents._

18. Do you find it hard to trust others?

**Nope. **_Yeah, I'm too cautious by nature._

19. How fast does your mind change?

**Faster than the Roadrunner can run, my friend. **_Depends._

20. I bet you miss somebody right now.

**I miss Toño… I haven't seen him for weeks! **_I miss Peter. Haven't seen him in quite some time._

21. Can you honestly say you're okay right now?

**Yes, me thinks. **_Yeah. Tired, but okay._

22. Why do you think so many people cheat?

**I don't know. Because their dicks are larger than they can handle, maybe? **_Out of boredom, probably._

23. Tell me what's on your mind.

**Wondering how long this survey is… **_Sleep._

24. What are you looking forward to in the next three months?

**Seeing Toño next week! **_Nothing in particular…_


End file.
